


Often

by deansmuse



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean is a Tease, M/M, Virgin Castiel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-06
Updated: 2015-08-06
Packaged: 2018-04-13 06:29:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4511469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deansmuse/pseuds/deansmuse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean's dreams finally come true, it's everything he imagined and more. Castiel did not know this side of Dean, most importantly he didn't know this side of himself. </p><p> </p><p> </p>
            </blockquote>





	Often

**Author's Note:**

> This idea came to me by pure accident, although I was already thinking about writing a series. This first whatever you'd like to call it is dedicated to @squintyangelcas on twitter! I realize this is short, but the original one I had written was longer and I lost it. The tags will be changing as everything progresses, too. If this sucks, then deal with it ;-/ . I will come back to add more details, and fix my grammatical errors soon by the way. It's too late for me to do that now, whoops :)

Dean being restless, was an understatement. He kept tossing and turning, but no matter what he tried those blue eyes haunted his dreams. Some parts of Dean knew the dreams better than the others, the hard on he currently had was proof of that. A flutter of wings, made Dean stop his moving and he stood still.

 

"Hello, Dean. I heard your prayers, are you alright? Is there anything you need help with?" Cas' voice made his body tingle, and his dick get harder if that was even fucking possible. Dean sat up, and looked at the angel long and hard. He smirked and threw the covers off him, standing up where Cas could now see the boner Dean had as Dean had turned on the lamp next to his nightstand.

 

Castiel's breath hitched in his throat as Dean approached him slowly, and stood in front of him closer than usual. "Actually, there is _something_ you can help me with", Dean's voice was full of lust, and his words so suggestive, "stop me now before I do something you're not comfortable with, Cas". Instead of moving, Castiel got closer to the Winchester, he never believed this would happen to him with Dean fucking Winchester.

 

"You're wearing too many clothes for my liking", was the only warning Dean gave the angel as he pushed him into his bed and undressed both of them slowly. Dean left his pajama shorts on while Cas on the other hand was naked and vulnerable to Dean's wondering eyes. All these new sensations were new to Castiel, and he was overwhelmed. His senses were heightened and Dean hadn't touched him properly yet, he made sure of it when he undressed Cas.

 

"Please, Dean", Castiel whined as he squirmed trying to get the friction he, oh so needed. "Please what, Cas?" Dean teased. "Touch me", Cas rasped out of breath. That was the only thing Dean needed to hear to take one of Cas' right nipple into his mouth as his left hand moved down south. The sounds Castiel made were a symphony to Dean's ears, his hand and mouth the composers and directors, and Cas _his_ Cas the beautiful instrument. Dean didn't want this melody to end so soon so he stopped what he was doing and watched Cas squirm under him.

 

Castiel grabbed Dean's exploring hand that had frozen centimeters from his throbbing and already leaking dick, and tried to close the gap. Dean smiled a wicked smile at Cas, licked his lips and brushed their lips for a second before he whispered in Cas' ear, "Looks like I have to teach you a lesson in patience now, Angel." Dean's tantalizing actions only made the angel more impatient, and in a moment of courage flipped them over.

 

"You're wearing too many damn clothes", Castiel mimicked Dean before he ripped the remaining of the green eyed man's clothes. Before him laid him possibly what was the most beautiful thing that he had seen in his long lifetime. Dean used Cas' distraction as a way to flip them back to their original position, "Tsk, tsk. I guess I gotta teach you that lesson now", was the on warning Cas received before Dean pinned his arms above his head and _finally_ touched him where he needed him the most.

 

Dean lowered his head until he was eye level with Castiel's dick, and blew on it loving the way Cas' eyes rolled to the back of his head. He licked a stripe from the base to the tip, and Castiel's hips bucked wanting more, _wanting Dean._

 

Dean chuckled and pressed their hard-on's together, in one swift motion Dean grabbed both dicks into his hand and jacked them off together, just the way Dean liked it when he touched himself pretending it was Castiel. Castiel arched his back and cried out for Dean.

 

It was in this precise moment that Castiel understood everything, nothing had been clear before, but now with Dean he understood it all. He finally realized why his sister, Anna, had fallen and he didn't blame her. He'd fall a million more times, if it meant that it would lead him back to this moment with his Dean.

 

Dean could feel himself coming closer and closer to his climax, "Angel, are you almost there?" he was able to let out between gasps. Cas unable to speak nodded his head, after three more quick strokes they were coming together, each other's names on their mouths repeating it over and over as if they were each other's salvations.

 


End file.
